


An Ocean of Dreams

by lumiereandcogsworth



Category: Juanita (2019)
Genre: But this was probably going to happen later on anyway, Epilogue, F/M, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, I was sad when they didn't stay together at the end so I fixed it, Love Confessions, Romance, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumiereandcogsworth/pseuds/lumiereandcogsworth
Summary: Maybe Jess coming down to California was in vain. But, then again, Jess could never seem to shake the feeling that Juanita was looking at him the same way he looked at her. She was just better at hiding it. The black woman who always has her guard up. Damn, maybe thiswaslove.
Relationships: Juanita Lewiston/Jess Gardiner
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	An Ocean of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Long story short, I had to write fic for a film class assignment. But I ended up loving this movie and adoring these two.  
> So please, enjoy.

The cool California breeze from the beach was blowing against the city especially hard this morning. Seagulls were circling the sand for scraps of trash, cawing their disappointment as the waves crashed against the shore. The sky was as clear blue as ever, the sun shining as bright as it always did. Juanita sat in a beach chair, laying back with big sunglasses on that she felt she had paid too much for, considering the way the young cashier had been eyeing her. Despite the people, despite the noise, Juanita liked it here. She’d found her own peace; she’d forged her own path and she stuck to it until the very end. She was proud of herself. Juanita had spent her entire life for others. She had given herself up more times than once, to everyone she cared about, and somewhere she’d forgotten to take care of herself. That changed when she left Columbus. Finally, she did something for herself, and she couldn’t have been happier. It had been a good trip, but, truly, nothing had been the same since she stopped in Paper Moon. The people there were unlike any she’d known. They loved and supported each other in a way that Juanita could have only dreamed of. And then there was Jess.

Jess was good. Juanita  _ knew _ he was good. Too good for her, surely. Jess filled her; mind, body, and soul. She hated to admit it, and she hated to think about Jess when she was sitting on a beach in her dream destination, the wind blowing through her hair and the damn gorgeous sun shining against her skin. He’d called her a few times since she’d been here, which, granted, she’d stayed longer than even  _ she _ had expected to. But for whatever reason, Juanita couldn’t bring herself to answer the phone. It wasn’t like she was blocking out all human contact, though. She’d called Bertie, Rashawn, Kay-Rita; hell, she’d even called Randy, who was still working with Jess at  _ Chez J & J _ . That call was stressful. She was sure she could hear Jess in the background, trying to get Mignon to properly pronounce  _ Confit de canard _ . That man really loved his French cuisine. And Juanita really loved- no. Juanita, stop! Love is a fool’s game when it involves men; that kind of love only brought trouble and drinking problems and broken hearts and an empty house with three young kids, everyone fending for themselves. Love wasn’t real. How could Juanita  _ love _ Jess? She barely even knew that wannabe Paul Bocuse. Oh, how does Juanita even remember that name? Probably because Jess spent every slow morning at the restaurant raving about how he practically invented French food. “No, he didn’t  _ invent  _ French food,” Jess would correct, eyes alive with his dreams. “He just innovated the approaches to different recipes. It’s really cool, you should read his book.” Juanita never managed to read his book, or never made the effort. She just smiled at patted his cheek and told him “that’s real nice, Jess” while simultaneously reaching around him to get the next order out.

Life had been good in Paper Moon; Juanita wasn’t trying to deny that. She thought maybe she would work her way back there, when her dreams faded and she was tired of giving herself a freedom she’d never known before. But oh, how this freedom felt. It felt like warm sand between her bare toes, it smelled like ocean air filling her every breath, it sounded like… Jess? Juanita opened her eyes, they’d been closed because she was trying to be relaxed and embrace the moment, so much for that shit, apparently.  _ “Juanita!” _ She sat up, gripping the arms of the beach chair and scanning her surroundings. That  _ was _ Jess, wasn’t it? She knew that voice anywhere. She hated that. She rose from her chair, slipping on her hot pink flip-flops (the only other options were black with some flame design, what kind of shop only has two kinds of flip flops??) and taking another look around.

She didn’t see him, at first. He was standing not too far away, the ocean and sky his natural, heavenly background. When Juanita finally knew it was him, it all came flooding back. He had shorts on, which looked funny on him. They were good shorts, but Junita didn’t take Jess for a “shorts” kind of guy. His hands were in his pockets and he had a huge smile on his face. Junita had almost forgotten how much she liked that smile;  _ almost. _ She started walking toward him, leaving her chair behind, but not forgetting to sling her purse over her shoulder. She walked fast, but with a suspicious look on her face. Isn’t that how she always looked at Jess? Trying to see if he was for real? It wasn’t too much of a concern in Paper Moon, but this is ridiculous. What’s he doing here? What could’ve possibly dragged him away from his beloved little Montana town? That was his home; with his family and restaurant and tribe and everything Juanita thought made him happy in life. What could have possibly torn him away from all that?

“Jess?”

“Hi, Juanita.” Jess said through his smile. Boy, it was good to see Juanita again.

“What… What are you doing here?”

Jess laughed; a joyful belly laugh that was clearly about more than just Juanita’s sweet oblivion. “Well,” he looked up at the sky, squinting from the bright sun. “I’m here to see you.”

“Me? Why?” Juanita knew why. She knew he was here for her because he had that strong feeling that people have for other people. And she knew she had it too. But this was all too easy, and she wasn’t going to let him have the satisfaction.

“Don’t worry about it, I was in the neighborhood,” he joked. “Can I buy you some breakfast?”

* * *

Jess and Juanita sat across from each other in some cute little breakfast diner on a street in California. They hadn’t walked far from the beach, nor had they exchanged many words on the walk. Jess was just too happy to be with Juanita again, and Juanita was trying to figure out what it must mean when a man comes all this way just for you.

“Fried eggs, crispy bacon, hash browns, and some OJ, please.” Juanita told the waitress, handing her menu to her as soon as she’d begun relaying her order. Jess was watching her, she looked as beautiful as she always did, as beautiful as he’d imagined when he thought about her in Paper Moon. Which is far more than he’d ever have admitted to Mary.

“Sir? And for you?” The waitress said, seemingly not for the first time. Jess snapped out of his daze and fumbled with his menu.

“Eggs benedict, water’s fine.” He passed the menu to the waitress.

Juanita put her hand up, stopping the waitress from retreating to her post. “Nah, you don’t want the water here,” she warned Jess. “It ain’t good, trust me.”

Jess nodded. “Oh, okay,” he smiled, looking back up at the waitress. “OJ for me too, then.” The waitress added it to his order and she was gone.

Jess leaned his elbows in the table, hands folded with a sense of interest across his face. “Juanita Lewiston.”

“Jess Gardiner,” she replied. “You found me.”

“I did.”

“How did you, anyway? Isn’t California supposed to be big and full of people?”

“Peaches. She told me where she had dropped you off, and I made the bet that you wouldn’t go very far as long as you were close enough to the beach.” He chuckled.

Juanita nodded, pursing her lips and accepting his answer. She still had a curious look in her eye, though. She wanted more. “And how’d you get here?”

“Also Peaches,” he laughed, almost picking up his water to take a sip, but then set it down, remembering Juanita’s warning. “It was on her route; I just caught a ride.”

“Oh, so you’re not really here for me.” Juanita crossed her arms on her chest.

“No, of course not. This is pure chance,” he deadpanned. Juanita snorted; she really had missed him. “So, did you get to see it?”

“See what?”

“Your ocean? Was it everything from within your heart’s every desire?” Jess dramatically put his hands over his heart, looking up to the dying ceiling fan as if it were a galaxy of stars.

“Shut up,” Juanita rolled her eyes, a hint of a smile that she made sure to hide.

“No, you shut up.” Jess replied. Oh, how he missed her. “Come on, I thought I was deep and shit. Isn’t that what sets me apart from all these,” he leans in, a hushed tone, “ _ Californians. _ ”

“Yeah, sure, you deep and shit.” Jess laughed. “But if you must know, I  _ did _ find the ocean. And I’ve loved every minute of it.”

Jess’s heart sank. He wasn’t sure why. He was, by all accounts, happy for her. He wanted her to follow her plan; her dream! He wanted Juanita to see the California coast and look out into that vast blue ocean and… and then what? Jess wished he hadn’t thought it, but ever since she left, he’d hoped she wouldn’t like it. He’d hoped she’d get to California and see it and want to turn around and run for the mountains; back to Paper Moon. But she didn’t. She had stayed. He called, she didn’t pick up, and she stayed. He didn’t even know what he would have said, had she answered the phone. Come back? I miss you? I- Oh, forget it. Maybe this whole thing was a pipe dream. Maybe Jess coming down to California was in vain. But, then again, Jess could never seem to shake the feeling that Juanita was looking at him the same way he looked at her. She was just better at hiding it. The black woman who always has her guard up. Damn, maybe this  _ was _ love. Jess had to come back to reality. He had to remember why he came. He had to make her see that he was worth something. That  _ this _ was worth something. He cracked a smile before she could see his disappointment. “I’m glad you got to see it, Juanita.”

“Yeah,” she replied. “So, how’s Paper Moon doing? Y’all falling apart without me yet?” She joked, flashing a smile that sent Jess.

“Paper Moon’s good. Randy’s come a long way; he really owns the kitchen now.”

“That’s my boy,” Juanita said, proud as ever. “He always been a fast learner. I told you that, you remember?”

“I do, I do” Jess smiled. “You were right.”

“Usually am,” she joked, raising her eyebrow and smirking. Jess laughed again; it was too easy with her. He’d found a home in someone he hadn’t even known for that long. Thought that stuff only happened in the movies. “Rashawn’s doing real good, too. I called him a few days ago. And Bertie. Both of ‘em got themselves some good jobs.”

“That’s great, you must be really proud of them.”

“Yeah, well, that’s what happens when you stop doing everything for your kids, I guess.”

Just then, their food arrived. Needless to say, they were both hungry. The silence was good, necessary, even. If they had had more time to talk, they might’ve said what was really on their hearts, and that’s a dangerous thing to do when you  _ technically _ live somewhere around 1,300 miles away from each other. So, they ate, and shared smiles across the table, and pretended they weren’t thinking about what their lives would be like if they were actually,  _ properly _ together. Because what’s the point of doing that if you’re just gonna sleep alone in your bed at the end of the day?

* * *

Jess and Juanita had walked arm in arm up and down the entire street about a hundred times. They talked and talked and talked. About traveling and childhood and daily frustrations and life long dreams. The sun was just starting to consider the idea of setting, and Jess wasn’t sure how he was going to say all that he needed to say. They’d shared long conversations, two meals (the breakfast and then a late lunch when they’d realized they hadn’t eaten in a while), and a stop at the churro cart, and it had easily been one of the best days Jess had ever known. He found himself silent, wondering if he’d ever see more days like it.

“Jess? What’s wrong?” Juanita asked. He’d started to talk about why his family came to Paper Moon in the first place, how it became his  _ home _ . But he’d suddenly fallen silent, his mind apparently adrift in a sea of thought.

“What? Oh, nothing. I’m fine.”

“Sure, you are, I always stop talking mid-sentence too. That’s normal,” Juanita rolled her eyes, swiping her hair from her face.

“No, it’s just- I just…” He stopped, unhooking their arms and facing her. “Are you happy here, Juanita? I mean,” he looked around, then brought his eyes back to her. “Do you want to stay here?”

Juanita stood frozen in place. Why did this have to come up? Why couldn’t they just stay talking and walking on the sidewalk forever? “I don’t know. I’m just… here.”

“Yeah,” Jess resigned. “Well, I… I wish you’d come back. I- We, all miss you.”

“I know that, I miss you all too. I’m just,” she gestured with her hands. “I’m here for me. Everyone’s always relied on me, my whole life.”

“I know.”

“And I’ve never gotten to do anything for myself.”

“I know.”

“And I think I’ve earned this! Don’t you?”

“Of course, you have.” Jess replied, dejected. What was he expecting? She was Juanita Lewiston. There was no possible way he could make her do anything.

“Then why you asking this?”

Jess looked at her. The sun was glowing in her eyes, she had a shawl wrapped around her arms and the breeze made her dangling earrings beat against her neck. She was beautiful. And Jess just simply couldn’t stand it anymore.

“Because I love you.” He’d done it. He’d said the three words that had always been at the front of both of their minds, but some how always caught in their throats. “I know I shouldn’t say it, but I do. I love you, Juanita. So please, come home. Because I think about you all the time and nothing’s been the same since you left. You’ve changed me, Juanita. And this is selfish of me, it is. But I’d hate myself if I went back and hadn’t even tried to take you with me.”

Juanita stared up at his soppy, brown eyes. How had she managed for fall for him? How had she let her guard down just enough to let someone as good-hearted and wonderful as Jess in? She played that foolish “love” game again, and she’d apparently lost. Or, maybe she won? Maybe this was how it was supposed to go. But, then again, she’d seen all this before. Love, marriage, babies, then he leaves. It’s not his fault, it’s hers for letting her guard down and expecting some good to happen, right? That’s how it seems to go.

But this wasn’t those men. This was Jess. Kind, good-hearted Jess. Jess didn’t want anything from her. He just wanted her, and everything that she was. She made him happy, just as he made her happy. Isn’t that what it’s about? What’s all this life for if your walls are built too high for anyone to come in?

Juanita looked up at Jess, vulnerable, clearly waiting with bated breath and a pounding heart for some kind of answer. Any answer, really. Juanita smiled, melting Jess’s heart with such ease. “Okay.”

Jess blinked, taking Juanita’s hands in his. “…Okay?” 

“Okay! I’ll come back with you. Don’t want you cryin’ on everyone’s shoulders when you go back.” Jess’s heart leapt, he threw his arms around Juanita, hugging her tight. She laughed, truly knowing all too well how happy she was in his arms.

Jess pulled away, his hands on her shoulders. “Are you sure? I don’t want to take you if you’ll miss being here. If you need to stay, just tell me.”

“I saw my ocean, fool,” Juanita put a hand on his cheek. “I’m ready for another kind of dream.” Jess smiled, leaning into her hand and feeling her warmth.

They kissed there, on the sidewalk, in front of all the shallow Californians that wouldn’t notice anyway. The sun had just begun to set, igniting the sky with oranges and yellows and pinks. The pair of them would stay in California for a few days, calling Peaches and making a special request that perhaps she could deviate from her route a bit to bring them back to Paper Moon. She obliged, because she cares about them, or whatever. Juanita would tell Jess she loved him, properly, later that night on the beach. With the moon shining on them and the cold air forcing them to cuddle close. They’d sit in the sand and Juanita would rest her head on his shoulder and all would be well. She’d found her peace in her castle, and now she had found someone to rule alongside her for the rest of her days. Long may she reign, Queen Juanita. 


End file.
